


Hokage, Ramen, and Lots of Hinata

by Queen_AP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clones, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NaruHina - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Tit job, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dream - Freeform, fluff at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_AP/pseuds/Queen_AP
Summary: Hokage with a vat of Ichiraku's ramen? This can't get any better. Wait...a team of sexy Hinata clones? Scratch that previous statement: it just got even better. Best dream ever.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 44





	Hokage, Ramen, and Lots of Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! And it's a NSFW work too! Yikes. If you aren't into that, now's your chance to change your mind. Aside from that, enjoy the filthy smut. 100% Naruhina (don't like don't read!)

Dreams can be places where a person's greatest desires come to life. That was the case for Naruto. In his dreams, he was Hokage and was surrounded by all the ramen he could ever have. His hokage hat was placed aside as he gorged on the biggest bowl of ramen he had ever seen. It was the size of a pool and took up a large portion of the Hokage office. He eventually ate his fill and was weary from joy and gluttony. _This can't get any better!_ he thought to himself, smiling ear to ear.

"Naruto-kun..." a familiar feminine voice purred. Naruto looked up. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth dropped wide open. Standing right there was not one, not two...but FIVE perfect clones of none other than Hinata Hyuga standing right in front of him, all dressed in sexy negligees. The sight nearly made poor Naruto go into cardiac arrest. _I was wrong. This is even better!_ his thoughts struggled to stay coherent while his mind and whole body went totally haywire at the magnificent sight of five sexy copies of the gorgeous Hyuga heiress, the object of his desires and affections. His heart was pounding out his chest and his mouth salivated to the point that waterfalls were practically falling from his mouth. It felt like all the blood in him flooded straight to his crotch until his pants were impossibly tight and his boner was standing up straight for the world to see. 

"Are you tired, Naruto-kun?" one Hinata asked sweetly. Naruto couldn't speak so he nodded instead.  
Another Hinata put her hands on him. "Come with us, Naruto-kun. We'll help you get some rest."  
Naruto eagerly followed the team of flirty Hinatas as they led him off to another room. In it, the lights were dimmed down but he could see a large, comfy bed. The doors were closed behind him and the five Hinatas. He liked where this was going. A Hinata clone pressed her front up against Naruto's and wrapped her arms around his neck. "May we please join you, Naruto-kun?' she batted her pretty, pale eyes up at him. "Of course!" Naruto gladly replied. All five clones giggled and climbed onto the bed with him. The young man lied there, surrounded by the provocatively dressed and very seductive clones. Their hands caressed his upper body and they looked at him with obvious lust.

Naruto's erection became increasingly hard from the treatment he was getting from the HInata clones. "Oh my. Naruto-kun, are you aroused?" one of them pointed out his erection. Naruto stammered. A pale hand reached over and touched the protrusion from his pants. The feeling of her delicate fingers brushing against him down there made Naruto hiss aloud. "It appears he is." the one Hinata touching him said. Her hand carefully caressed his bulge. Another clone joined in while the others watched. "Ga-ah! If you keep that up, I'm gonna explode!" he exclaimed. This made the clones snicker. One of the clones touching him stopped her work and trailed her fingers up his chest and under his shirt. She leaned her face down over his until they were only an inch apart. "If you'd like we will gladly help you take of your situation, Naruto-kun." she whispered. "We'll take care of you." another Hinata chimed in.

Naruto couldn't say 'yes' fast enough.  
"Y-Yes! Yes, please!!" he said.

With that, all five converged on him and started to tug his clothes off. He frantically helped them get his shirt, pants, and boxers off. Soon, he was lying there bare naked with five Hinata clones sitting around him, their hands greedily touching every inch of his skin. They added their mouths into the mix and he felt a warm rush up his body when he felt their lips touch his body. They kissed his face, neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. A couple of hands made their way down his body until they collided on his throbbing dick. Naruto barely held back a loud moan as they worked him. One Hinata clone pulled herself up to the top of his head and she lifted his head onto her lap. She petted his blond hair soothingly. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. You can let it out. We want to make you feel good. We want you to enjoy this." she told him.   
"Hey, uh, do you think...you girls could...take your clothes off...?" he spoke in between moans. She smiled. "Of course." On cue, all the Hinata clones stopped what they were doing and took off their lingerie. Completely nude, they went back to what they were doing to him. Naruto felt like he had died and gone to Heaven as he ogled hungrily at their large breasts, mouth-watering curves, and smooth, porcelain flesh. He reached up to the Hinata above him and she leaned down until her breasts dangled over his face. He attacked them with his mouth, licking and sucking them. His hands clutched them with zeal, kneading the soft, wonderful mounds of flush. The clone gasped and gripped his hair. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" she yelped. Naruto was so fixated on the whimpering Hinata's breasts that he didn't notice the other two who were touching his cock had stopped. He finally came to his senses when he felt not one but two wet tongues touch it. "Shit!" he hissed into the large breast above him. Two Hinata clones kissed, licked, and rubbed his chest while the remaining two both ran their tongues up, down, and around his cock like it was a popsicle. 

"Oh my God, that feels amazing..." Naruto groaned. Both his hands gripped the inky black hair on the two Hinatas' bobbing heads. One took a break to smile up at him. "I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun." she said and went back to her work. Although he loved what the clones were doing to him, he didn't want to be selfish. He never did like sitting back and doing nothing like a lazy ass. He looked down at two of the Hinatas who were loving on his chest. They were leaned over him with their hips hiked up and their legs spread. He could easily reach over and touch their lower parts. A light bulb went off in his head and he grinned. Naruto reached over to one Hinata's center and his other hand reaching over to the other's. He rubbed his fingers over both clones' lower lips, finding them dripping wet. Both clones cried out in pleasure. After rubbing them down there for a bit, he slid his fingers inside of them. He fingered both of the Hinata clones with both his hands in a rhythmic fashion. "Naruto-kun!" they yelled in unison. Their moans were music to his ears and their tight inner-walls felt like velvet on his fingers. It didn't take long for both to convulse around his fingers as they reached their climax. They screamed out together as they came on his fingers and the two fell over on top of him, covered in sweat and panting.  
Meanwhile, the second pair of Hinata clones ravenously moved their mouths over his cock. One of the two went further by pulling away and replaced her mouth with her breasts. Naruto cursed out loud when he felt his cock be taken in-between the Hinata's breasts. She slowly moved them up and down him and the other Hinata placed her mouth over the exposed head. Naruto let out a series of curses in the forms of moans from the mind blowing treatment the Hinata clones were giving his throbbing cock. "I-I'm gonna..come!" he gasped out. The Hinata's kept sucking and tit-fucking his cock until, very soon, he came. His essence spewed out and landed on one Hinata's face and on the other's breasts. He watched in surprise as they cleaned each other off. Once both of them were clean, they crawled up and both peppered kisses on his face. Naruto tangled his hands in their hair and pulled them towards him and gave a passionate kiss to one clone then the other. The three remaining Hinatas saw this and got jealous. They huddled over him to get the same and he gladly gave each of them a turn.

Naruto was soon aroused again. One Hinata eyed his engorged need and said aloud to the others, "It seems Naruto-kun is very happy with us. Are you, Naruto-kun?"  
"Hell yeah I am." Naruto responded. The Hinata clones laughed at his reply. "Then can we please give you more?" another of them asked.  
"You don't even have to ask." he smiled and sat up to kiss the clone. "But this time, can I be in charge?"  
"You were always in charge, Naruto-kun." a Hinata clone muttered against his ear.  
Naruto had the five clones lie down in a row while he hovered over them. He covered each and every one of them in kisses and he ran his hands all over their bodies, savoring every inch of them. He groped their breasts and ran his fingers over their stomachs to their centers where he met wet heat every time. The noises the five clones were making made him bolder. He ran his tongue over their breasts and nibbled on their nipples, earning a sigh and squeak from each. When he thought he had done enough to them in that area, he came up with a devious idea.  
Naruto scooched over to the Hinata clone at one end of the line of clones and he hiked up her legs and spread them open to him. "Naruto-kun?" she sounded curious. "Trust me, you'll like it. And so will the rest of you." he said. With that, he leaned down and buried his face into her groin. First, he planted a kiss on her lower lips and then parted them with his tongue. She yelped when he started to lap at her center. The four other Hinatas sat up to see what he was doing to their fellow clone. They stared in awe as he forced his tongue into the clone. The Hinata clone arched upwards and her hands flew to his head to grasps his hair. "Oh my-! Naruto-kun!!" she cried. The clones craned their heads closer to get a better look at what Naruto was doing. "Oh, Naruto-kun, do the same to me, please!" one of them pleaded. "Me as well!" another said. "Me three!" yet another joined in. Naruto didn't respond to them because he was too caught up in what he was doing to the one Hinata. Her smell was intoxicating and the way she tasted was addictive. She was as good as ramen (and that's saying something for him). He wondered if the others were the same. Since they were all supposed to be perfect replicas, it was safe to assume that they did. He was pulled out from his thoughts by the tightening grip on his hair and the shrieks coming from above him. Without notice, a flood of juices oozed into his mouth as the thighs encased around his head went limp. He greedily lapped all the fluids the Hinata clone had to offer him. Naruto sat up, wiped his mouth, and kissed the exhausted Hinata clone. "That was wonderful..." she sighed.  
Before he could say anything back to her, he felt a pair of hands grab his face. A set of soft, sweet-tasting lips crushed against his and a tongue was forced into his mouth. The Hinata clone pulled away from him, gasping. "Can it be my turn now, Naruto-kun? Please?" she begged him. Naruto said nothing and instead pushed her onto her back and proceeded to give her the same treatment he gave the previous Hinata. One by one, Naruto ate out each of the Hinata clones. As he suspected, they all tasted the same wonderful flavor. They moaned, sighed, and cried out loud from the oral sex he gave them, rubbing their breasts and wrapping their legs around his head to push him further into them until they finally came on his tongue.

By the time he finished up on the last one, Naruto was as hard as a rock. His cock was almost purple and throbbing in pain as the veins in it bulged and pulsated. "God, I need to be inside of you! All of you!" he groaned. This made all five Hinatas very happy. "Then do it! Please, Naruto-kun, be inside of us! Fuck us!" one proclaimed. Their voices clamored over each other as they begged Naruto the same request. That was more than enough to make him grab one of them, pin her down, and force his cock deep inside of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs in absolute pleasure. He plowed into her vigorously, slamming his hips into hers over and over again. The sounds of skin slapping, moaning, and creaking bed springs echoed through the room. The Hinata clones next to them watched on, overcome with desire, while they awaited for their turns. Eventually, it became too much and they were all rubbing their own soaked, steaming centers. Naruto only fucked the Hinata clone harder when he saw the others touching themselves. After a while, both he and the clone came violently and his essence poured into her. The Hinata clone rolled over to her side with her legs closed tight and she lied there, panting and whimpering from her climax. Naruto gave her one last kiss before he moved onto the next Hinata clone, who practically tackled him. She mounted herself in his lap and forced herself down on his still hard cock. She threw her head back in pleasure and let out a loud moan. Once she was finished savoring the feel of his cock suddenly appearing inside of her, she proceeded to ride him. She went faster and faster, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was loving every second of it. He clutched her hips so tightly he lefts marks on her. Neither cared since they were too wrapped up in the amazing pleasure they were feeling. Finally, Naruto couldn't take it any more and he erupted inside of her. This caused the Hinata clone to climax as well and she fell over back onto the bed.  
After recovering from the wild ride he had received, Naruto got up and crawled over to the third Hinata. This time, he fucked her from behind with her positioned on her hands and knees. "Harder! Harder, Naruto-kun! Please, oh please!" she yelled. He did exactly what he was told and drove himself into her as hard and fast as he could. Fueled by adrenaline, pleasure, and excitement, he impulsively grabbed the Hinata clone's hair and pulled it. She screamed, not in pain but in pleasure. Her scream was the final straw and with one last thrust, Naruto came deep inside of her. As soon as she collapsed forward, Naruto threw himself at the fourth Hinata. The two made out passionately before she lied herself down on the bed and he entered her. At first, he was on top of her, but several minutes later Naruto decided he wanted to have her on top instead. He flipped them over without pulling himself out from her. The clone was surprised but she went along with it, finding herself enjoying this position very much. While she bounced up and down on his cock, the fifth and final Hinata clone couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something. She crawled over and moved her face over Naruto's. She kissed him furiously. Naruto kissed her back with the same amount of fervor then pulled her downwards his body, trailing kisses from her face to her breasts. He pressed his face into her breasts and practically devoured them. This only made the Hinata clone want more. She pulled her breasts away from him and crawled over until her drenched pussy was hovering over his face. Naruto knew where this was going and he wanted it to happen faster. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his mouth. He ate her out with vigor, making her moan non-stop. Her moans got louder when he moved one hand over to toy with her clit. The Hinata clone who was riding Naruto saw this all transpire before her and she rode him faster. As she rode him, she reached down and rubbed her own clit. It didn't take long for her to finally climax.

It was now the final Hinata's turn. Naruto pushed her off of his face and he turned her around then pushed her down on to her side. He lied down also on his side with his chest pressed against her back. She shuddered when she felt his cock press up full-flesh against her rear end. She rubbed her thighs in anticipation. Naruto's hand snaked down her side to her leg and he lifted it up. He positioned himself at her entrance and with one thrust was inside of her. The Hinata clone gripped his side. He kissed her neck and started to fuck her. He steadily went faster and harder until she was screaming his name over and over again. Naruto slid his other arm around her waist and pressed his fingers against her clit. The Hinata clone bit into the bed while he rubbed her clit in tune with his thrusts. Finally, she came, and he with her. Once he caught his breath, Naruto pulled himself out and rolled over onto his back. He looked at the Hinata clones that were spread out around him. One of them looked up at him and smiled. "Did you have fun, Naruto-kun?" she asked.  
Naruto smiled. "I had the best time." he said.  
A second Hinata spoke up. "How did we do?"  
"You were all fucking amazing." he breathed out.  
"Naruto-kun?" a third chirped. He turned his head over to face her. She blinked at him. "Do you love me, Naruto-kun?" she said.  
Naruto froze. Did she just...?  
"Yes." he said with all the seriousness in the world. This made the Hinata clone smile. She slid her hand over to grasp his. "Do you love me because I'm supposed to be Hinata? To look just like her, act just like her, and speak just like her?"  
Naruto nodded. She rested her head on her arm and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun?" she muttered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wake up."  
"Huh?"  
"Wake up, Naruto-kun."  
"What are you talking abou-"  
Something grabbed Naruto and he was plunged into darkness.

"GAAHH!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up in awake in his bed so rapidly that he fell out and banged his head on the floor. A fully dressed Hinata was taken aback from his outburst. "N-Naruto-kun! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she apologized. Naruto pulled himself back onto the bed, rubbing his head. "It's okay, Hinata." he muttered loud enough for her to hear.  
"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him, sounding concerned for his head. Naruto waved his hand. "Yeah. Just a bump."  
Hinata tilted her head and stared at Naruto for a minute before speaking up again. "Okay. Well, Kakashi-sensei told me to wake you up because he wants to see you. He said to meet him at the bridge." she told the blond young man. _Damn Kakashi._ he cursed to himself. Naruto sighed. "Thanks, Hinata. I'll get going in a minute." he said. Hinata bowed her head and turned on her heel to leave. Naruto watched her as she left. It was then that he finally realized that his pajama pants felt very wet. He looked down his pants and saw his boxers were flooded with his jizz. Naruto flopped onto his back and groaned loudly.


End file.
